


XXII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [22]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-second in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXII

_I hope to someday meet pain like an old friend._

_To remember it as something other than it was._

_I want to greet it like something that did not soak through my marrow and remain there, unstable._

_Unsayable, unbearable._

_I want my eyes crinkled into a smile, without the prick of tears in their corners._


End file.
